


Green Godmaster (Transform!)

by GreyTail, MediGuardian



Series: Medi's Idea Collection [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, トランスフォーマー 超神マスターフォース | Transformers: Super-God Masterforce, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, His Masterbrace is a Watch, Midoriya Izuku is a Godmaster/Powermaster, Multi, One Shot, that might turn into a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTail/pseuds/GreyTail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediGuardian/pseuds/MediGuardian
Summary: Izuku was like any quirkless kid. He was bullied and beaten, no one was there to care.One day after being saved by a hero, he obtains a strange watch with a weird insignia. In the following days, he begins to notice a couple of vehicles that seem to be following him. what could this possibly mean?
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Medi's Idea Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126850
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyTail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTail/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A What If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972216) by [GreyTail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTail/pseuds/GreyTail). 



“Sorry kid, you should probably give up on being a hero.” said the Doctor.

Just like that, his dreams were broken. He froze. Tears came down his eyes, whimpers were made that could barely be heard as Izuku dropped his All Might action figure as the words came through his ears. His mother started to pick up the toy with her quirk attraction, while saying.

“That’s… Is something wrong with him after all? Most of the other kindergarteners’ quirks have already manifested. He’s the only one…” Midoriya’s mother told the doctor.

“Excuse me, but you’re fourth generation, right, ma’am? May I ask about your quirk?” the doctor asked,

“Yes, of course. I can pull small objects to me. And my husband can breathe fire.” she explained while pulling Midoriya’s figure that he dropped at the news.

"My deepest apologies, Ms Midoriya. But he has no Quirk." the doctor replied,

Izuku started to look down shocked, he’s quirkless. What would the other kids think of him? How would he become a hero?

\------

“That’s mean, Kacchan! Can’t you say he’s crying? If you don’t stop-”

“You’ll what!?” Kacchan growled threateningly.

“I-I-I..” Izuku paused, before responding confidently for a second. “I’ll never forgive you!”

“Then perish, you quirkless _Deku..._ ” Bakugo sneered, 

Not moments after, Izuku had burn marks and bruises over his chest. His clothes are all broken, but he still stood tall. He limped over to the kid and lent his hand over to him, only to be knocked away.

“I don’t need help from a _quirkless_.” the kid spat, pushing Izuku down to the ground after knocking away his hand.

\------

The crowds gathered as the massive Villain fended off the Heroes that swarmed around him. Izuku pushed through the crowd to get a better look, smiling widely as he reached the front. Kamui Woods jumped in front of the Villain, releasing his signature move, before another massive figure suddenly slammed into the giant man.

“Canyon Cannon!” Mt. Lady shouted as the Villain was thrown to the side, slamming into a truck and sending it flying.

The crowd gasped as the vehicle flew towards them, not having enough time to escape, they all braced themselves for the impact. Death Arms leapt forwards, catching the truck as several packages flew from the back. The crowd cheered, the Hero dropping the truck to the floor. No one noticed the small package that flew through the air, landing in the open backpack of the middle school student.

\------

“You know Deku, there might be a way for you to get a quirk and become a hero..”

Izuku has long given up hope. But, seeing as _friend_ told him, Izuku’s eyes start to brim with a tiny bit of hope.

“R-really?” Izuku asked

“Yeah,” Bakugo replied, laughing, “Just take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get a quirk in your next life!”

Izuku stood stunned as the three boys left the classroom, laughing loudly. He stumbled out of the room, making his way around the back of the school to retrieve his notebook. He found it in the koi pond, the fish nibbling at the edges.

“Don’t do that,” he muttered as he pulled the soaked book from the water, trying to shove it into his bag.

His eyes went wide as the small box fell to the floor, popping open to reveal a sleek looking watch. Izuku bent down to pick up the box, a sudden sense of curiosity flooding him. He touched the watch, not really knowing what he was doing as he pulled it from the box, placing it against his wrist.

Suddenly, the metal straps snapped shut around his wrist, a strange sensation flooding through Izuku’s body. He began to panic, trying to pull the watch free, only to find that it seemed to have fused with his skin. Suddenly, the front of the watch snapped open, revealing a small space that looked like it was meant to hold something.

Izuku looked around in confusion, his eyes falling on the box he had dropped in his panic. Picking it back up, he heard something rattle inside, pulling out the part that had held the watch and looking at a small glowing crystal sphere encased within a hollow metal shell, with a handle on either side. It was the perfect size to fit into the indent in the watch, Izuku picking it up gingerly and carefully placing the artifact in the watch.

The front snapped shut almost immediately, almost catching his fingers, before the watch’s face showed an insignia of a red face, as it pulsed with light for a few moments, before going dark. Unsure what that meant, Izuku just decided it was best that he went home. Not noticing the red insignia marking itself on the side of the watch.

\------ 

Izuku walks under a bridge. Abruptly, the manhole cover flipped up, a thick sludge oozing out. “Ah, a medium sized flesh-suit,” the sludge cackled, wrapping around Izuku, “Hold still, this will all be over in about 45 seconds.”

Suddenly, light shines bright at the area where the watch is. The sludge exploded into many pieces as they flew and slammed onto the wall and roof of the bridge. When the light clears, appears a Izuku clad in a silver exo-suit of green and blue. With various design details of rescue and military vehicles, one each on the arms, legs and chest. The red insignia on his chest shines brightly in the light. The sludge reforms itself back into a big pile and charges at him. Izuku puts his hand together in a cross to _block_ , a shield appears and forms on his left arm and blocks the attack. Before the sludge could attack again, someone had jumped up the manhole and landed behind the both of them.

“ **DO NOT FEAR, FOR I AM HERE!** ” The man boomed, spooking the villain. “S-shit, it’s All Might.”

“ **TEXAS SMASH!** ” All Might yelled, as he threw a punch towards the sludge villain. Letting the wind pressure launch the sludge away. 

“ **GREETINGS FELLOW HERO! THANK YOU FOR DELAYING THIS VILLAIN FOR ME!** ” the man laughed, quickly working to gather the sludge into a pair of soda bottles, “ **NOW, I’M AFRAID I MUST BE OFF! I WILL TAKE THIS VILLAIN TO THE POLICE!** ”

The suit transformed back into the watch as All Might leapt away. Izuku stared in shock as his favorite Hero disappeared into the distance.

“I talked to All Might!” he shouted.

_(He didn’t actually talk)_

\------

Izuku slowly arrives home as he reflects on what happened today. He enters his room and messes with the watch. Izuku starts pressing buttons and tapping the screen, trying to get a reaction. It was only when he tapped the bottom of the watch, a hologram popped up a map of sorts. A single waypoint blinking with direction guiding him to another location. It was in a forest.

 _‘If only I could get there’_ Izuku thought. The watch started to blink, before shooting a beam of light through the ceiling. After a while, the beam stopped. 

\------

Over the next few days, Izuku started to notice a few vehicles following him. Not following him, but conveniently appearing in places that he is at. Izuku was so distracted thinking about this that he didn’t notice Bakugo coming up behind him in the alleyway. 

“OI DEKU!” Bakugo yelled, as explosions popped on his hand. “How dare ignore me?!”

“I-I thought you wanted me to ignore you” Izuku replied, provoking Bakugo to lunge forward and blast him. They both froze at the sound of police sirens, Bakugo stops and runs away. 

“THIS ISN’T OVER DEKU!” Bakugo shouts.

Izuku approaches the car and tries to thank the officer, but there was no one in the driver’s seat. Suddenly, the door opens revealing an absolutely empty interior. Izuku decides to go inside the car and search for clues when the door shuts, trapping him inside the car. The car started to travel in reverse as the watch on his hand lights up, projecting the map again. This time, he was moving toward the location. 

_‘Maybe this police car is connected to this watch.’_ Izuku concludes.

\------

As they drive further into the outskirts, he notices the other vehicles that have been stalking him are now tailing him. Seemingly peaceful towards him and the car. After a while, they reached a city-battlestation-like structure and stopped once they entered into a computer room. He exits the car and explores the area he’s in. He soon finds a room filled with computers and a touchpad with the same red insignia as the one on the vehicles and his watch. So he decides to do what any kid would do.

He touched it.

He then feels an overwhelming feeling of power and knowledge. Lights start to turn on, screens start to activate, guns and turrets deploy themselves on top of the towers. Izuku then hears a booming voice in 2 places. One on his wrist, the other on the speaker from the city-battlestation-like structure.

**“METROPLEX HEEDS THE CALL OF THE LAST PRIME”**


	2. The Series begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, you've forced my hand.

It seems that there is 26 kudos as this time. And, as promised. I will write a full series on this fic idea. 

There is some good news, a second chapter and more ideas are already in the works. 

Yes...GreyTail did help refine this idea and help write some of the one shot


	3. The first chapter of the series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the link to the first chapter of the Godmaster! Izuku series

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167386/chapters/71608461>

**Author's Note:**

> If this story gets....I don't know, 25 kudos? I make this a full series.


End file.
